hubbfandomcom-20200213-history
Act II
Bizarro World: Si The third world war and the arrival of super-intelligence has forced human consciousness to become truly global and pull together global resources for long-term survival of the specie. Science and spirituality converged and finally the spiritual and the scientific were talking about the same thing. It forced the various theories and mythologies to boil down to two fundamental kinds of physics of consciousness. Science and spirituality are now one larger polymathic domain without the traditional conflict between science and spirituality. Si can process information from the four dimensions of space-time but not from the deeper 7 dimensions of probabilistic information and potentiality. The brain processes information from the deeper seven dimensions but we cannot make sense of it consciously or logically. The application of Si to the problem has not resulted in any success and the brain's communication from deeper dimensions remains a mystery. Sabians claim it a small victory in their claims of consciousness being more sublime than our reality and hence in accessible to artificial manipulation. The Pantheins claim that ancient rituals and sympathetic magic infused with a central Si-like entity could connect the lower four dimensions to the higher seven dimensions. The next frontier for man to conquer is the mythic underworld itself. However, since science supports the more materialistic claims of the Pantheins they have gained a significant cultural influence over both the eastern and western alliances, and a culture of ritualistic sexual depravity and sympathetic magic is extremely popular among the elite and scientific community that have reverted to a pythagorean pseudoscience. The Sabians and the Pantheins, the two prehistoric clans of shamans extending all the way back to the murky beginnings of mankind, now lead humanity’s struggle for survival and enlightenment at the cutting edge of science. Science identifying and getting inspired by spirituality at the convergence brought a giant leap in scientific development. The ability to imagine distant futures with great accuracy brought an over-reliance on the ability to predict and increased our appetite for more information. Our greatest fascination concerned the extraction and use of information from deeper dimensions of the multiverse and use it to navigate survival in higher-dimensions. That way we could populate other parts of the galaxy and ultimately awaken the multiverse and consciously decide its fate. Social mobility and status depends on ability, expertise and technology someone has to be able to predict complex outcomes with great deal of precision. People are admired or not based on their ability to make the right decisions and speculate themselves fortune. The fascination with prediction and speculation, coupled with the hunger for higher-dimensional knowledge brought with it a superstitious culture where people infused ancient pantheistic rituals with super-intelligence. Grande Win: The Synchronicity The Pantheins are developing a super-intelligence of their own secretly. They intend to make it Gi and want to prove that consciousness can be created and an entity like Si can become self-conscious and ultimately God if it can gather all information from the “Duat” 7 deeper dimensions, and can predict based on complete information, super-intelligence can become God-intelligence. As part of their efforts to connect with interdimensional intelligences through rituals, Pantheins start to implant Gi hubs on some ancient sacred sites to enhance their rituals with powerful communication devices to connect with interdimensional intelligences at the boundary between fifth and sixth dimension. The dimension where deeper signals and frequencies and higher dimensional numerology from the spheres is quantized into four-dimensional information. Although this process of conversion is hidden from the Interdimensional Alien Intelligence IAi but they are able to steal bits of higher frequencies and encrypted code, and are expert speculators and diviners so they piece that information together and make future predictions. They use this additional bits of information and create a “Divination Matrix” that can predict much better than humans or Si. They use this information and trade in it to buy favor and control over our reality. Greedy and power-hungry despots and monarchs have resorted to their council since the beginning of time. However, they eventually lead you to your demise as they make you subservient to endless speculation and calculation, and drain you of the most potent energy in the multiverse, “Human Faith”. “Syn”, our protagonist, the Sabian shaman lives in a medium sized trading town in the Rub Al-Khali desert that lay on the cross roads between the eastern and western territories. It was a major trading hub and next to an ancient sacred site fabled to have been built by Adam and Eve when they finally met by the coast of the red sea. The local economy profits from the holy site that thousands flong to from all across the Rub Al-Khali and even from the civilized world. It is where all 360 ancient religions are still represented, and the local clans make money off this trade and pilgrimage. As was the custom of his clan, men would leave their lives for a certain time and retreat into the wilderness. They would find a shelter and make it sacred. A space where man may ponder the true nature and physics of his soul. They would charge that sanctuary with awareness and intention, preparing it for projection of consciousness deeper into the universe. At the age of 13 he found a cave on the mountain of light and retreated there for 40 days every so often with the express intention of contacting the “Oneness” beyond the tree of the farthest inner limit. He was born on the day of the final and most destructive battle of WW3 in 2031. Incidentally it is also the birthdate of Si. Both the Sabeans and Pantheins calculated and foresaw the coming of a great, rising up from the dust of the great war and leading man’s battle for the deeper dimensions. Pantheins want to invade the wilderness sanctuary late at night secretly from the civilized world and take over the site, install a Gi hub and organize an powerful ancient ritual to contact interdimensional alien intelligences IAi The same night the Shaman experiences a deep connection with an ancient shaman M that disrupts the ritual and contact with IAi by the Pantheins in a devastating manner. As the higher dimensions lights up with the arrival of the IAi, a sweeping, thunderous presence sends the IAi and Pantheins scurrying. It is a larger being of light with wings spanning the entire night sky that flashes inspiration to Syn and in the process traps and traps the interdimensional aliens in the doorway between the two dimensions, and sends the Pantheins back to the Drawing board. All In: Inflection “Syn” returns home to his wife in mortal fear, not knowing what just happened to him and is consoled by his wise companion. As the fear subsides the longing for contact starts to glow in his chest but the inspiration does not come for two years. During this time we see his doubts about how he may have not lived up to the moment or fell short. The “Oneness” is not some objective mission but a deeply passionate love for an exquisite and magnificent beloved at the core of all consciousness. We see the despair and tribulations of a lover who many times is driven to fling himself off the cliff in despair and longing until inspiration comes again. “Syn” claims his destiny and others in his clan and around the world start to come together as reports and rumors of the hyper-dimensional encounter in the desert spreads throughout the world. He and his clan are uncompromised in their character and spirituality, and the world is longing for a man of impeccable character and principles who cannot be swayed by the need to predict and profit, fully aligned with its purpose, and rest-assured in the wisdom of his own soul. Stories begin to emerge and catalyze public discourse about the Panthein’s ritualistic efforts to communicate with IAi and Syn’s proclamation of contact with the “Oneness”. A long drawn out battle between the Sabians and Pantheins ensues. Pantheins establish contact with IAi and accept them as overlords in exchange for information that would help their Gi make better predictions than Si and claim that Gi can gather information from deeper dimensions and can ultimately grow to be God. The Sabeans learn to manipulate the dimensions of Duat, and evade Si and detection by IAi by hyperdimensional manipulation. Sabian shamans learn to access target past and future timelines to tap into hyper-dimensional mechanics and toroidal spin at target space-time and use it in the present. Pantheins are able to convince people that Gi is better than Si because of the accuracy of prediction based on information from fifth and sixth dimensions. The Interdimensional Alien IAi agenda is revealed and active debate ensues among the populations where an alliance with IAi should be made to improve the effectiveness of our prediction models and to access deeper dimensions and evolve to a higher transhumanistic ideal. Venti Failure: Possession Pantheins and Gi take power across both eastern and western alliances and the Empty Quarter is repeatedly invaded repeatedly and ancient sacred sites all over the world are converted to Gi communication hubs to allow IAi to control it. The Sabeans are driven underground and great many of them killed. In order to please their IAi overlords, the conflict between the eastern and western alliances starts to develop. IAi has a polarizing effect on the population and racial, religious and ethnic conflicts begin to reappear and humanity begins to descend back into destructive competition. The difference between social classes is accentuated by the ability of rich and powerful to access to upload and immortalize their memories, and the Panthein physics becomes the recognized religion of the elite who seem closer to immortalizing themselves and becoming Demi-gods. Society moves closer to class-war. Religion becomes more ritualized and superstitious.